


It Isn't Fair

by Destiel_is_Classic



Series: Him Not Me [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Drinking, M/M, Singing Tony, Steve loves Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Bucky meets Tony.Clint is just as broken so why not bang?





	It Isn't Fair

“You’ll like him, I swear, he’s awesome,” Steve kept messing with the collar of Bucky’s jacket, frowning whenever the brunette took a drag from his cigarette.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “We’re meeting at a karaoke bar, I don’t think I’m going to like anybody,” He watched Steve closely took in the twitch to the blonde’s eye as he straightened out his (new) tight blue button up. When Steve turned his head to look at the clock Bucky felt his stomach twist painfully at the red mark just peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. Jealousy burned through him cinching his heart until he felt bile rise up his throat at the thought of that young man being able to touch Steve in ways Bucky could only imagine.

“Alright,” Steve’s voice made him jump but the blond was too busy fiddling with his phone to notice, “Sam will be here in a few minutes, we’re going to meet Tony and Clint at the bar and-” Steve’s eyes widened looking down at his phone.

Worry doused the jealousy for a moment as Bucky stepped forward to see what had made Steve go silent.

It was a picture.

Of Tony.

Dammit and even Bucky had to admit the young man was dangerously attractive in a deep red button up shirt, the buttons left loose to show off a lithe frame, dusky nipples visible one being pinched between his left forefinger and thumb, the other hand toying with the dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of dark jeans. He was okay, he really was, until his stupid laser focus senses took stock of the number of hickeys covering the exposed olive skin of the young man.

Steve noticed his friend peeking over his shoulder and quickly locked his phone, stowing it in his pocket turning his face to hide a burning blush, “UH, that's- he-”

“Its okay Stevie,” _No the fuck it was not_ , “You’re not the first person to receive sexy messages from their partner,”

Steve nodded slowly, “Sam is outside, come on,”

\--

“Hi I’m Tony,” The shorter man stuck out his hand, the other one already occupied by a beer that Bucky was pretty sure he shouldn’t be drinking.

He looked down at the hand before biting his tongue and shaking it once, twice and releasing the appendage fighting the urge to wipe his palm across his jeans. He would keep his cool tonight, really he would. He definitely was not planning on getting as smashed as possible until Sam dragged him out of here and deposited his drunk ass somewhere away from the lovesick eyes Steve was giving the brunette.

“This is my friend Clint,” The young man turned their attention towards the purple-clad man behind him. He had sandy blonde hair and the most impressive set of biceps Bucky had ever laid eyes on, he too had a beer only Bucky was pretty sure this wasn’t his first and nowhere near his last.

“Hey man,” Clint fist bumped him, “So you’re Bucky? The way Steve talked about you I expected someone bigger,”

“Got the eyes down-”

“Scowl for days-”

“Handsome-”

“Tall-”

Clint and Tony fell into an easy push and pull conversation that left Bucky’s head spinning trying to keep up with the topic of what they were talking about. Somewhere between “explosive arrows” and “painted dildos” Steve has wandered off and returned with a beer for the both of them. He kept glancing at Tony, smiling at the way the young man was interacting with his friend somehow dragging Sam into the whirlwind that was their conversation.

“They do this,” Steve leaned into Bucky’s ear, ‘I’ve caught them a few time when Clint’s been at the coffee shop with Tony and Bruce. It’s like they fall into a rabbit hole of who can say the weirdest thing the longest and it usually takes drastic measures to bring them back to the surface,”

“You’ve already met his friends?” He hadn’t meant to say that and the guilt-stricken look that flashed across Steve’s face had him apologizing quickly. Of course, Steve had already met Tony’s friends. They had been dating seriously for the better half of four months, three weeks since Bucky picked Steve up from the library and had his entire world tipped out from beneath him. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Steve had managed to not only acquire a boyfriend he didn’t know about but had met the man’s friends and had already slept with him (he was not going to think too hard about that.)

“Hey,” A tap on his shoulder had him turning around to see Tony grinning up at him, “Mind if I borrow your bestie? You can keep mine,”

_No, you can’t have my ‘bestie’ because he’s falling in love with you and I’m slowly losing him_ , “Sure,”

Tony patted him on the shoulder before entangling his fingers with Steve’s and tugging him towards the karaoke stage. The younger man pushed Steve into a chair leaning over to press their lips together quickly (Bucky might have chugged his beer a tad too aggressively during that) before winking and stumbling onto the stage where he proceeded to serenade the blond with an, actually not bad, rendition of Pour Some Sugar On Me. Bucky hated every God damn second of it, slamming back beer after beer every time Tony would kiss Steve, touch Steve, climb back onto the stage and sing to Steve.

Somehow Bucky had ended up with twelve beers under his belt, six shots of whiskey and a tequila mix that Clint made both him and Sam try but refused to tell them the name of. The drunker he got the less control he had over his jealousy when he came to Steve and Tony. It just wasn’t fair.

“I-I don’t understand,” He stammered to Clint who had become his designated drinking buddy that night. Sam long since occupied with a pretty brunette with legs for days and boobs that even made Bucky forget Steve for a moment.

Clint made a hand gesture, “He’s a Stark,” he shoved against Bucky’s shoulder.

“A what?” Clint kept making gestures with his hand, fingers moving quicker than Bucky’s alcohol addled brain could keep up with it. It wasn’t until Clint made a movement towards his ears that Bucky realized the gestures were sign language and he got with the program.

“Man,” he pointed to himself before slowly spelling out W-H-A-T?

Clint nodded leaning in closer to Bucky’s ear, warm breath brushing over his neck, stubble scratching across Bucky’s chin sending a shiver down his spine, “A Stark. Daddy owns half of New York, possibly most of California. He’s the heir to the Stark Industries company, super smart, super charismatic and kind of an overall pain in the ass,”

He leaned back blue eyes flashing up at Bucky, “He’s short,” Bucky tried to spell which made the dirty blonde laugh.

\--

Steve and Tony had disappeared a few hours later.

Bucky could barely stand and Clint’s hands were warm against him guiding him into the back of a cab, helping lead him up a few flights of stairs into a mess of an apartment. He barely registered a bra over the back of the couch or the impressive knife collection above the television. Clint simply brushed it all off with a, “I live with my crazy sister,” before tugging Bucky into the furthest bedroom.

He wasn’t sure how they ended up making out on Clint’s bed, or how Clint’s shirt had come off but sometimes when he looked up at Bucky his eyes were just the right shade of blue, his lips the perfect shape and when he asked if he could blow him and Bucky had mumbled he’d never been with a guy Clint didn’t even bat an eye just smiled and said, “Pretend I’m Steve,” it almost made him sick knowing he was that fucking obvious.

“I-,”

“It's alright, gorgeous,” He was pulling out a condom, “I’ll do all the work and you just get lost inside your mind,”

Bucky grabbed his hand, “That's not fair to you,”

Something dark flashed behind Clint’s eyes, “I’m in love with someone else too and I wish us not being together was something as simple as he’s with someone else,”

Afterward, when they were sweaty, guilt was twisting Bucky’s chest tight stealing his air and making his head swim he asked Clint who he thought about. The dirty blond had shrugged mumbled something he could barely hear before sending him a smirk, “Name’s Phil, so, wanna do this again sometime?”

\--

Tony was in their apartment.

Tony was making eggs at their stove with one of Steve’s hoodies on, his hips moving in time to the horrendous pop song on the radio and his hair was wet. Steve’s was too.

“Oh,” Steve blinked up at him, “I, uh, wasn’t expecting you home early,”

Bucky didn’t say anything just ignored how shirtless Steve was, ignored the fact that three hickies were dotting Steve’s chest and that Tony was still dancing along to the radio in THEIR kitchen completely oblivious to the fact that this was his and Steve’s space.

“Hey Buck,” Tony smiled when he turned around from the stove, the pan of eggs in his hands and a smile that made him look even younger then he already does tugging up his lips, “Breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all are enjoying the little insights into the Marry Me universe.


End file.
